


Just Lie Back

by YellowPencils



Series: For The Greater Good [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Just who is playing who, exactly?I apologise in advance for the mental images.





	Just Lie Back

Vera closed her eyes tightly as she laid back on her soft bedding, her neck arching into the plump pillows. He breathed heavily as he loomed over her, leaning down to suck roughly on her neck.

 _"Vera,"_ he moaned, his tongue running hotly up her neck.

Underneath her her eyelids, Vera's eyes rolled.

"Jake," she replied, "Yes."

As one of his hands supported his weight, the other clawed over her, moving as far up and down her body as it could reach, sharp nails digging into her side painfully.

 _"Fuck!"_ Vera exclaimed, unable to stop herself.

 _"Yes!"_ he replied, misinterpreting the sound as pleasure. Vera squeak of surprise was covered by Jake's moan as his mouth landed on hers, his tongue forcing its way in with enthusiasm as his cock thrust into her repeatedly.

Eventually pulling his slimy tongue out of her mouth, he gasped hotly into her ear.

"You're so sexy, Vera!" thrusting even harder as he said the last syllable of her name.

Vera, her right arm stretched out across the bed, forced her left arm around his back.

"So are you," she heard herself choke out, which was once again mistaken for enthusiasm, as she patted his sweaty back almost like she would a dog that she wasn't quite sure wouldn't bite her.

To Vera's relief, Jake put his other hand down, even though it was to allow him to move his head down to her breasts.

As he sucked much too hard on her nipple, his eyes were aimed at Vera's face, so she plastered on what she thought was an appropriate smile along and let out a small moan.

Quickly changing tactic, Jake pushed himself up and whispered in a manner Vera suspected he thought to be arousing.

"Get on all-fours."

Complying, Vera moved slowly, feeling particularly vulnerable in this position, especially with him.

Jake slid back into her, reaching his arms around her to grab a breast in each hand, squeezing in a way he seemed to think delighted her.

As Vera felt his chest against her back, her mind wandered to much more pleasant places.

Instead of his lanky frame, she imagined a pair of full breasts rubbing against her back, hard nipples moving slowly over her heated skin as Vera thrust back against a cock much more impressive than Jake's paltry offering.

She bit her lip to prevent a giggle slipping from her mouth as she wondered what he would say if he knew what she really thought of him and his pathetic attempts in the bedroom, made even more pathetic by the fact that he genuinely believed he was satisfying her.

He had, however, never managed to bring her to climax. Even when doing everything in her power to think about someone else, she wouldn't make it even halfway there when he was anywhere near her.

Luckily, she had managed to convince Jake that she just wasn't very loud, and saved her real orgasms for when she was either on her own, or with a certain raven-haired goddess.

With that thought, Vera did feel a spark of heat inside. Jake grunted with a hard thrust, obviously sensing it and assuming it was a result of his efforts.

" _Yes! Vera!_ "

"Yes!" Vera relented, keeping her mind fixed on a much more attractive image, " _J...J..._ "

" _Yes_ _!_ " another hard thrust.

_"J...J..."_

" _Vera!_ " Jake shouted as he came and collapsed heavily on top of her.

Vera, ignoring the feel of his clammy body, had to bite into her pillow to stop herself shouting out the wrong name as she concentrated on that spark of heat, even as it began to dissipate.

_"J...J...!"_

She felt Jake smile smugly into her neck.

 _It's for the greater good,_ she reminded herself.


End file.
